1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a child-proof safety device for eclipse lighter and more particularly to child-proof safely device for preventing under age children from the usage of cigarette lighter by the limitation of their physical capability that highly decrease the rate of accident cause by accidental fire or burn on one""s body.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most fires are caused accidentally by ignorance of human mistakes, especially among our children. We tried to teach our young ones to not step into the accident mistake of starting an accidental fire, but it is very difficult to enforce adult supervision over them all the time. In most accidental fire cases today, many were started by the ignorant usage of cigarette lighters, especially when someone in the family who is a smoker which having many cigarette lighters laying around the house waiting for the young one to pick it up and use it.
In the resent years, there are many safety lighters manufactured throughout the market. The safety means people cannot directly ignite a lighter. Usually, a lock is added into the lighter to ensure there is no accidental fuel leaking or ignorance of usage of lighter.
Conventional safety lock lighter comprises a safety lock that prevents the lighters"" nozzle accidentally be depressed thereby causing an unintended election. Operating the safety lock lighter, user must unlock the safety lock first in order to ignite the lighter by pressing a button or switching the lock aside. Such feature related to mechanism is designed to prevent ignition of a fuel source unless the lighter is properly oriented. However, this incorporating feature of the safety lock is difficult to use by certain users. It is inconvenient that users may repeat the step of unlock the safety lock many times until they ignite the lighter in certain conditions.
Moreover, lighters having the safety lock feature cannot stop children from igniting it after a period of time. Usually, the safety switch are hidden or placed at the side of the lighter. In most cases through a period of time, kids seem to be able to figure out to put these safety lighters into use without any complication. So, the existing safety lighters do not really safe enough to prevent under age children from the usage of lighters. However, other safety strategy can be applied on the lighter that the strategy is to limit the kids"" physical capability.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a child-proof safety device for eclipse lighter for preventing under age children from the usage of lighters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child-proof safety device for eclipse lighter which can stop under age children from the usage of lighters by the limitation of their physical capability.
The present invention is to provides a child-proof safety device for eclipse lighter which comprises a casing having a liquefied gas cavity defined therein; a gas ejecting tip appearing from a ceiling of the casing and communicating with the liquefied gas cavity; a cap covered the as ejection tip being jointed at the side of the casing and adjusting to pop open outwardly; a piezoelectric generator which is fitted in the casing having an igniting tip connected thereto; and a thumb-pusher, which is attached to a top end of the piezoelectric generator, exposing a top portion thereof above the casing: an U-shaped metal-piece gas lever, which is connected between the valve on the gas tube extended downwardly from the gas ejecting tip and the lowest end of the thumb-pusher. surrounding the supporting bar connected under the ceiling. The child-proof safety device comprises a deformable resistance member placed between the piezoelectric generator and the supporting bar providing an additional press resistance to the thumb-pusher; two grooves on the sides of the deformable resistance member corresponding to the ends of the U-shaped metal-piece gas lever. Therefore, when pushing the thumb-pusher, the lower portion of the thumb-pusher will press the end of the U-shaped metal-piece gas lever corresponded to the grooves on the deformable resistance member downwardly. This mechanism provides an indirect additional press resistance to the thumb-pusher from the deformable resistance member. The additional press resistance will resist a downwardly pressing force applied by an under age child on the thumb-pusher while an adult is capable of pressing the thumb-pusher easily.